Alcançarteei
by Janao q
Summary: Matt e Near saem da Wammy's e viajam para fazer um trabalho. YAOI MattxNear, LEMON, finalizada 8D
1. A Viagem

Bom dia/tarde/noite/madrugada ou o que quer que seja **Bom dia/tarde/noite/madrugada ou o que quer que seja. :D**

**Vamos diretamente pro disclaimer...**

**Death Note não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não teria aquele final revoltante ò.o/**

**E esta treca que eu vou colocar aqui não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Então YAOI.**

**Não gosta, NÃO LEIA. Se, a fic é ler, é seu risco u.u Não venha me dizer que eu num avisay...**

**Além de LEMON! Não aprecia, não leia, CARALHAS.**

**(aos que apreciam, é meu primeiro, então, qualquer coisa, perdoem-me x.x)**

**MattxNear :3**

**Quase não tem fics desse casal, argh u.u**

**E é tão lindo ç.ç**

**O Mello se ferrou, ficou sem par u.u TÁ, PARAY.**

**Mello mal aparece mesmo .-.**

**Matt's POV. :3**

**Bem, vou calar a boca e deixar que vocês curtam (?) a fic \o**

_Alcançar-te-ei_

– Matt, Near. Posso falar com vocês?

Quando Roger nos chamou, eu já desconfiava que seria algum projeto, algo para fazer. Nada de notícias ou qualquer outra coisa, pois, se fosse, não nos envolveria. Não somos exatamente unidos. Também vi que seria algo somente entre nós dois. Então seria algo entre os melhores, visto que Mello estava hospitalizado.

Ótimo.

Near nunca fez questão de ter algum contato comigo, estava sempre no canto dele. Mas eu, realmente, queria entendê-lo. Aquela criaturinha branca, impassível a todos, sempre sem sequer fingir interesse.

Inalcançável, eu diria.

Mello reclamava dele constantemente. Eu não ligava, continuava interessado no pequeno. Era alguém com quem eu imaginava algumas coisas. Não, nada pervertido, eu apenas imaginava quem ele poderia ser. Não sei explicar.

Eu tinha um certo medo de me aproximar. Talvez por causa de Mello e seus constantes ataques contra o albino.

Lembro-me que, certa vez, quase o feriu brutalmente, simplesmente porque não conseguia expressões.

Mello é um brutamontes.

Mas ainda gosto dele, ele é divertido. E, comigo, ele se controla. Provavelmente porque eu nunca o fiz se sentir ignorado, nunca o tenha deixado em segundo.

Ser o segundo é algo que aquele loiro odeia.

Chegando lá, Roger disse o que tinha de dizer.

– Vocês foram escolhidos para fazer uma viagem. Uma viagem a estudo. Vocês irão para uma cidade mais no interior da Inglaterra, para pesquisar sobre uma planta que nasce por lá. Passarão uma semana, colhendo amostras, observando e anotando tudo. Uma ex-colega de classe minha, a senhora Stuart, mora por lá e ofereceu sua casa para vocês se hospedarem... Se acontecer qualquer coisa, ela me avisará e eu providenciarei a volta de vocês.

Ele nos entregou um livro sobre tal planta. Vimos um nome complicado, o nome científico, e vimos o nome popular.

"The Unreachable One"

"_Uma planta com cara de Near."_ Pensei, com curiosidade. Por que aquele nome?

Vimos que ela crescia em penhascos altos demais para se alcançar. Somente naquele povoado, mais no interior britânico, que ela crescia perto de pessoas.

– Está bem, Roger. Eu estou disposto a fazer tal projeto. Matt?

Virou-se para mim, com o mesmo rosto, sem a menor expressão.

– Eu vou. Gostei do projeto, parece-me interessante.

Gostaria de afirmar que eu realmente achei o projeto interessante, a planta era linda. E inalcançável, para maioria de nós.

Como Near.

Near. É, ele foi outro fator a favor de tal projeto, já que era uma chance de eu conseguir perceber o que ele realmente era, como ele agia mais no íntimo. Aproximar-me dele.

– Ótimo. Então, vão logo arrumar suas malas. Em dois dias, vocês viajarão. – E Roger sorriu.

Roger era o tipo de cara que sorria para as coisas simples. Ele sabia valorizar tudo e todos, não importa o quão difícil fosse.

Invejo um pouco isso nele.

Não que eu não saiba dar valor, sei sim. Dou valor a tudo que possuo. Mas ele valoriza coisas pequenas, que para mim são banais.

No quarto, arrumei a mala. Sinto falta de Mello... Ele me anima. E sei que eu o animo. Fiz uma visita, então, à enfermaria, onde ele ainda estava.

--

– Ei, Mello! – Entrei sorrindo.

– Matt, rapaz, que bom te ver! – Mello sorria. Só não levantava porque estava com a perna engessada... Sentia uma certa pena dele.

– Tá melhor? – Perguntei, sentando ao lado dele.

– Nem um pouco. – Disse Mello, emburrado como uma criança.

– Mas vai melhorar. – Coloquei a mão no ombro dele e sorri. – Enfim, vim aqui te dizer que vou viajar em dois dias. Passarei uma semana fora no interior da Inglaterra, para fazer um projeto... – Ele me encarava com curiosidade. Fiquei com medo de dizer o que se seguia... – ...com Near.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Proferiu com uma raiva insana.

– Como assim, você vai viajar com aquele idiota?! Já disse pro Roger que isso é impossível e não aconteceria em UM MILHÃO DE ANOS?! – Conclui, com uma certa tristeza, que ele se preocupava mais com quem eu vou viajar do que com o fato de eu ir viajar e deixá-lo.

– Mello, não compartilho de seu ódio ao Near. Ele pode ser um cara legal, por que não?

Mello pareceu demorar uns segundos para processar minha frase.

– Near? Legal?! Matt, você bebeu?

Ok, eu realmente tinha tomado minha dose de vodca, mas isso não vinha ao caso, eu estava lúcido.

– Não. Nada que me faça falar absurdos, pelo menos. Eu falo sério, por que não?

– PORQUE É O NEAR!! O arrogante, o garoto perfeito, o número um, o garoto que ninguém consegue sequer se comunicar diretamente. O garoto que não aceita ninguém no seu pequeno e perfeito mundinho. Ninguém.

Ele estava perdendo o olhar na parede. Estava refletindo sobre suas palavras.

– Mas se quer ir, vá. Só não me diga que eu não avisei.

O olhei sério. Levantei-me sem me despedir, Mello não estava nem aí.

Não é só ele que não gosta de ser deixado em segundo plano.

--

Fui pro quarto e deitei-me. Peguei aquele meu companheiro inseparável, o videogame portátil. Acendi um cigarro, dentro do quarto. Isso era difícil de acontecer, Mello odiava meu cigarro e me obrigava a fumar na janela ou do lado de fora. Dessa vez, eu senti como é bom fumar deitado, jogando.

Quando desliguei, já era tarde. Já tinha fumado um maço. Não estava satisfeito.

Olhei para o teto e tentei me concentrar.

Near.

"_Isso será muito interessante." _Eu estava ansioso...

Adormeci pensando nele.

Primeiro capítulo 8D

**Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever :3**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ainda tá meio... "Frio". Mas as coisas esquentam. E muito. HOHOHO.**

**Oks, reviews? ;-; Eu vou postar o segundo capítulo na semana que vem.**

**Agradeço MUITO à minha beta, LUZÃO 8D**

**À Raayy, à Débby, à Julia e à Lê.**

**Apoio moral é tudo :3**

**OKS, fui /**


	2. Tão Longe, Tão Perto

ALOK q ALOK q

**Oks, essa formatação do é horrível, falay.**

**O lemon? Não, não é agora. -apanha-**

**PÔ, SE QUEREM UM PWP, É SÓ PEDIR, CARA X.X -apanha mais-**

**Tááá, bandichato. .-. Vou mandar logo a fic.**

**Esse capítulo é mais fluffy, acho eu u.u Espero que você gostem :3**

"_Já é amanhã a viagem..." _Eu acordei pensando nisso. O relógio marcava 7:00h. Um pouco cedo para um domingo. Mas tudo bem... Fui logo para cozinha, o desjejum só seria servido às 8:00h. Resolvi que comeria logo e faria o que tinha em mente.

Fui ao escritório de Roger e o pedi o livro que ele havia nos mostrado ontem. Estudar a planta.

E, de certa forma, estudar Near.

Li o livro com cuidado, prestando atenção em tudo.

Cada palavra era essencial.

"Essa planta vive isolada, em locais de difícil acesso. É muito frágil, embora sua aparência mostre exatamente o contrário."

Essa parte me chamou atenção. Seria Near assim?

Cada vez me interessava mais. Passei o dia lendo. O livro era bem grosso, acabei por ficar o dia todo trancado no quarto. Quando me dei conta, já eram 20:00h. E ainda faltavam 10 páginas... Mas minha barriga estava reclamando alto demais para ser ignorada.

Desci rapidamente, o jantar era servido às 20:00h. Fiquei sem comer o almoço e o lanche da tarde. Mas não dei muita importância, visto que eu não podia voltar no tempo mesmo. Nunca fui de comer muito, também...

Depois do jantar, Roger veio falar comigo.

– Matt, você está bem? Não o vi o dia todo.

– Estou, obrigado pela preocupação, Roger. Apenas me distraí.

– Sim... Bom saber que você gostou do livro. – E sorriu.

Difícil ver Roger de mau-humor. Eu nunca vi.

Voltei para o quarto e li o restante do livro em 3 minutos.

Ler rápido, certas vezes, é uma bênção.

Quando acabei, fiquei ponderando a pessoa de Near e a planta. Ambos tão misteriosos e interessantes...

O relógio já marcava 22:00h. Uma hora pensando em Near e nada de personalidade.

Mas uma hora não é nada, comparada ao tanto que já pensei nesse albino.

E ele continuava um mistério... Só tinha certeza de duas coisas sobre ele:

1 - Ele sabia esconder muito bem suas emoções e

2 - Ele era extremamente inteligente.

Suas notas diziam isso, não era difícil perceber.

Dormi pensando nele... Novamente.

--

Acordei suavemente. Meu despertador biológico não falha, sempre 7:00h.

Acabei de arrumar as coisas e checar tudo.

Iríamos sair às 13:00h.

Esperei até às 10:00h para ver Mello.

– Mello, até daqui a uma semana.

Ele foi frio. Nem mesmo olhou para mim e disse, curto e grosso.

– Até.

Sei que a maioria de vocês me acha um cachorro correndo atrás de seu dono, no caso, Mello. Mas vou dizer, minha curiosidade quanto ao pequeno era maior que qualquer lealdade.

Deixe-me explicar antes que alguém me entenda mal: Mello é muito importante para mim, em todos os sentidos, mas aquele ódio sem sentido estava me dando no saco.

Continuando, eu realmente me impressionei com minha reação: sair, sem mais palavras.

"_Near é tão importante assim?"_ Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Sim. É. Sempre foi.

Encontrei-me com ele um pouco antes, para acertar algumas coisas.

– Oi Near.

– Boa tarde, Matt. – Voz impassível, como sempre.

– Pronto para a viagem? – Perguntei, sorrindo.

– Sim. E você?

– Estou. Então, definiremos os tópicos para a pesquisa agora ou no caminho?

– Por mim, podemos fazer isso agora.

Near é uma pessoa fácil de lidar, quando se trata de trabalhos. Além de ser muito inteligente. Criamos cinco tópicos, como um guia para nosso trabalho, muito bons, na minha opinião e, pelo que Near disse, na dele também.

Roger nos chamou, dizendo que tudo estava pronto. Nós devíamos nos dirigir à limusine que nos aguardava do lado de fora.

Passei o trajeto de carro jogando no meu videogame. Foram apenas 15 minutos até o aeroporto. Lá, embarcamos rapidamente.

--

No avião, sentei-me no corredor. Near gostava de olhar pela janela, eu reparei.

Durante boa parte da viagem, Near olhou pela janela, sempre enrolando uma mecha capilar com o indicador.

Eu o observava com mais afinco, já que no avião é proibido fumar ou usar qualquer coisa eletrônica.

O tempo passou rápido, e a viagem que já era rápida, passou em um piscar de olhos.

Até gostaria que tivesse demorado mais, aquela hora passou muito rapidamente.

Near parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

--

Chegando no aeroporto de lá, uma velha senhora, na casa dos 70, veio ao nosso encontro. Foi muito simpática.

– Matt e Near, certo? Sou a senhora Stuart, serei a anfitriã dessa semana. Peço desculpas, mas só tenho um quarto de hóspedes com uma cama de solteiro. Meu marido ficará fora essa semana, então dormirei no quarto de hóspedes. Vocês se importariam de dormir na mesma cama?

Eu corei. Corei mais ainda ao ouvir as palavras de Near, meio hesitantes.

– Acho que... Tudo bem. Matt?

Resolvi que seria até melhor. Observá-lo mais de perto.

Concordei.

– Ótimo. – Ela sorriu – Vamos para casa, arrumarei tudo. Vocês devem estar cansados e não devem se preocupar com nada, só com o trabalho. Não atrapalharei vocês.

Juntando tudo que eu tinha ouvido, acabei imaginando que essa semana seria uma grande brecha. Sozinho, com Near, numa cama de casal, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Mas acho melhor pensar nisso depois.

Near assentiu e fomos para o carro que nos esperava.

Lá fora, percebemos o frio que fazia. Na nossa cidade, estava mais quente. Near tremeu um pouco.

Chegamos numa casa aconchegante e grande, mas estávamos muito acostumados à grandeza da Wammy's. Eram dois andares, nos dois de cima estavam os quartos e o banheiro. No quarto que ela nos deixou, tinha um banheiro próprio. No andar de baixo, uma sala de estar com uma bela lareira, uma sala de jantar com uma mesa grande, a cozinha e o hall de entrada. A casa foi construída há muito tempo, a julgar pela arquitetura clássica. Seus objetos também eram antigos, combinavam com o lado de fora.

Arrumamos nossas coisas. Near disse que estava cansado, com a cabeça doendo e resolveu deitar-se.

Com a mudança de tempo, imaginei que pudesse ser o início de alguma doença. Mas não me preocupei muito, Near era forte.

Eu ao menos queria que fosse.

Não havia como fazer nada ainda.

Eu não estava muito cansado, fui dar uma volta pela cidade.

A cidade em si era clássica. Combinava com a casa. Era bonita, com belos jardins floridos, era uma típica cidade do interior. Nada de letreiros em neon ou grandes arranha-céus. Nada que caracterizasse um grande comércio.

Nos arredores, encontrei uma floresta.

Muitas árvores, em sua maioria, pinheiros, criavam vários caminhos. Seria fácil alguém se perder por ali. Mas, se tem algo que eu me orgulho é meu senso de direção. Nunca me perco.

Havia uma clareira com um lago límpido, muito bonito mesmo, cheio de peixes de todas as cores. Lugar muito agradável.

A cidadezinha era agradável como um todo. Sair um pouco da Wammy's fará bem para mim e, espero, para Near.

Acabei esquecendo do tempo e fiquei ali até o pôr-do-sol.

Eu estava com fome, então voltei. Imaginei que Near também estivesse com fome, então, antes de ir à cozinha, fui ao quarto para oferecer algo.

Ele estava dormindo.

Parei para observar. Em seu rosto, uma expressão graciosa de paz. Seus olhos gentilmente fechados, os lábios róseos relaxados, respirações profundas faziam seu pequeno peitoral descer e subir vagarosamente. Seu cabelo prateado estava um pouco bagunçado e suas mãos estavam suavemente apoiadas ao lado de sua cabeça.

Ele estava tão lindo lá que eu poderia olhá-lo para sempre.

Não.

Olhá-lo não seria suficiente. Eu queria tocá-lo, senti-lo. Ter certeza de que aquela perfeição existia e estava ali, deitada.

Nesse momento, ele começou a tremer violentamente e seu rosto tomou uma expressão angustiada.

E ele continuava dormindo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer e já estava ficando agoniado. Ele estava me preocupando demais.

Ele acordou e sua angústia deixou de ser tão aparente.

Mas ele não parou de tremer.

– Matt... Um cobertor, por favor. – Voz impassível, rosto idem. Mas eu não estava. Ainda mais com ele tremendo daquela forma.

Nem mesmo consegui pensar, segui meu impulso cegamente. Deitei-me ao seu lado e o abracei com força, desejando que ele parasse de tremer e simplesmente ficasse lá, abraçado comigo. Roubei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos.

"_Pare de tremer. __Pare."_ Era só o que eu pensava.

Então eu notei. Ele estava quente demais. Aquilo não era normal.

– O que você está fazendo? – Near perguntou curioso, mas sem se afastar de mim.

– Sendo seu cobertor.

Ele apertou minha mão.

– Você está ardendo em febre. Talvez mais de 40°C. Espere aqui, e não se atreva a levantar. – Eu disse, autoritário.

Fui atrás da Stuart, para perguntar onde tem balde e pano. Mas, claro, desgraça pouca é bobagem. Ela parecia ter saído.

Mas acabei achando o que procurava relativamente rápido... Enchi o balde de água e peguei o pano. Voltei para o quarto o mais rápido que pude.

Near continuava a tremer... A febre só subia.

Fui para seu lado. Ele continuava deitado... Molhei o pano e coloquei em sua testa.

Eu estava quase morrendo de preocupação, ô saúde frágil.

A nossa anfitriã chegou e eu tive que chamá-la correndo. Near só piorava e não estava mais agüentando vê-lo daquele jeito...

Ele teve que passar a noite no hospital e eu nem sequer pude visitá-lo.

Eu não dormi aquela noite.

**Bah, acreditem ou não, o Matt é complicado de retratar .-.**

**Bem, o capítulo tá meio fluffy, como eu já disse. Vai esquentar no próximo. E muito. :3**

**-adora fazer um suspense-**

**Tô muito 'gradicida por Luzão ter betado esta treca, além do graaaaande apoio moral :3**

**E também agradeço o forte apoio moral de Raayy, Débby, Julia e Lê. AMOTODASVOCÊS.**

**Num tinha saído do computador. 8D**

**E, claaaaaaaro, agradeço às pessoas que mandaram as reviews :D**

**Adoro reviews, fico muito feliz com elas.**

**Deixar uma pessoa feliz é coisa de Deus.**

**Você é de Deus, não é? :3**

**Ok, tô desesperada.**

**Fui o/**


	3. Inalcançável

YO PEOPLE q YO PEOPLE q Então, como prometido, as coisas melhoram um pouco nesse capítulo. Pras fãs de lemon que já tavam entediadas, só peço perdão .-. para as fãs que não estavam entediadas, mas tavam já curiosas/nervosas/me implorando pra postar, perdão também Eu entendo como é, sabe '-'

**Pras criaturas que chegaram aqui completamente perdidas, não se sabe como, vão até o capítulo um. O disclaimer, avisos e o que mais fosse necessário, tudo lá. 8D**

**E esse site maldito ta formatando tudo errado, como fas q**

**Agora vou colocar logo a fic porque eu já enrolei demais. :3**

Dia seguinte, para meu alívio, Near melhorou. O médico recomendou-o ficar de repouso ali só naquele dia. Mas poderia voltar de noite.

Fui-o visitar... Ele me encarou com o rosto impassível.

– Obrigado por ontem, Matt.

Eu tentei sorrir... Mas eu sabia que ele não retornaria... Mello estaria certo? Ah... Near...

– Não foi nada...

Sentei-me do lado dele.

– Matt... Você poderia fazer o primeiro tópico sozinho? Quando eu voltar hoje, dou uma olhada. O projeto sofrerá um atraso se você me esperar.

Concordei.

No caminho de volta pra casa, fui pensando... Sempre me senti um bocado inseguro diante de pessoas mais inteligentes. Tudo bem, sou um dos maiores gênios da Wammy's, mas sou o melhor amigo de outro e agora farei um trabalho com o maior gênio de lá. Assusta, não é?

Mas tudo bem. Eu me esforcei e fiz o projeto. E, ao meu ver, estava perfeito.

Só torcia para que Near também visse assim.

À noite, ele voltou. Bem, muito bem, aliás.

Ótimo.

Eu logo entreguei o relatório e ele leu concentrado... Eu estava muito apreensivo. Lembro-me dos trabalhos que fiz com Mello. Ele corrigia tudo. E me irritava.

– Matt, está muito bom. Muito bom mesmo.

E é isso? Sem correções, erros ou nada assim? Não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Erm... Nenhum erro?

– Mesmo que tivesse, você veria, não?

Verdade...

E pelo resto da noite, não parei de sorrir.

--

No dia seguinte, fomos procurar espécimes. Precisávamos delas para seguir no projeto. O primeiro fora um resumo teórico.

Nos indicaram um precipício, lá haveria muitas dessas plantas.

O lugar era encantador, como os abismos de contos de fadas. Aquela região toda tinha uma beleza significativa.

O pico estava coberto por grama. A paisagem dava para cidade, com a floresta do lado.

Near foi andando, olhando em volta. Fui observá-lo melhor.

Nesse exato momento, meu coração falhou.

Near estava lindo. Parecia o protagonista de um quadro. Um lindo quadro, que eu ficaria admirando por horas e horas. O mais impossível era não querer beija-lo.

E assim eu fiz.

Andei rapidamente até ele, que estava perto de uma grande pedra. O prendi, colocando meus braços em volta. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas a boca dele foi totalmente tomada pela minha. O segurei pela cintura com uma mão, a outra caminhava livremente pelo corpo pequeno e delicioso na minha frente. Prensei-o contra a pedra, quase que para impedi-lo de fugir.

Ele não demonstrava querer isso.

Ao contrário, ele parecia pedir mais e mais, me acompanhando habilmente no beijo, com vigor, calor e quase selvagem. Estava quente e sexy, e meus hormônios não paravam quietos. Eu queria, ali, logo tomá-lo para mim por completo.

Abri devagar os botões da camisa dele...

E acordei.

É, eu tava dormindo.

Eu estava sonhando, e acordar com o motivo do meu sonho dormindo tranqüilamente ao meu lado e ainda sentir um volume na minha calça não foi uma sensação legal. Foi constrangedor e eu acho que fiquei vermelho.

Mas tudo bem, fui tomar uma água. Demorou um pouco, mas o volume sumiu. O mais difícil foi fazer aquele sonho dar lugar a aranhas – odeio aranhas – e qualquer outra coisa que... Bem, ajudariam naquela situação.

Mas nada disso acabaria com minha vontade de fazer o sonho real.

Voltei para a cama, mas não consegui dormir.

Das três às seis da manhã, eu olhei o Near dormindo... Como um anjo.

Tão fofo.

--

No dia seguinte, pegamos a amostra.

Acabei imaginando o que aconteceria se eu o beijasse e ele não quisesse.

Isso não me incentivou.

O penhasco era exatamente igual ao meu sonho e Near ficava tão lindo lá quanto no meu sonho... Ah...

E ele se apoiou na mesma pedra que eu e ele, no sonho...

Ah, isso me fez sentir um arrepio gostoso...

Mas me segurei. Sim, me segurei com uma força sobre-humana. Aquele garoto me despertava certos impulsos dos quais eu não me orgulhava.

Como eu já mencionei, se ele não quisesse, não seria legal.

Voltamos para fazer o tópico e acabamos rapidamente.

Saí para espairecer. Dei algumas voltas, só para respirar ar puro e voltei.

Estava exausto e queria logo tomar um banho, me livrar de alguns pensamentos e joga-los ralo abaixo.

Entrei no banheiro com pressa, já levantando a camisa.

E, claro, a ironia do destino... Ou lei de Murphy, denomine como quiser.

Ao entrar, dei de cara com o Near.

Só de toalha.

Demorei um pouco pra voltar a mim e mais um bocado pra tirar os pensamentos pervertidos da minha cabeça.

Não me olhem assim, não sou de ferro!

Bem, desnecessário dizer que eu saí de lá extremamente vermelho. E com um volume na... Hum, "área privada".

Quando Near saiu do banheiro, eu pedi desculpas.

– Porqu... Ah, sim. Não foi nada. Pode entrar. – E apontou para o banheiro.

Foi o que fiz.

Tomei um banho rápido.

Resolvi que não me importaria mais. O projeto não me importava, eu não ia esperar mais.

Ser amigo do Mello nesses momentos é muito bom. Os impulsos são contagiantes.

Hohooo, por que eu sinto que estão com ódio de mim? o.o

**ACHARAM QUE O LEMON IA SER AGORA, NÉ? –apanha e morre-**

**Ok, ok. ****Calay.**

**O próximo já é o lemon. Relax ae e me mande uma review u.u**

**E eu já agradeci a Luzão, a Ray, a Julia, a Débby e a Lê? :B**

**Pois eu agradeço de novo :D**

**E lembrem-se, se me matarem, eu não posto o lemon u.u**

**Reviews me deixam mais disposta a postar, oks?**

**Fui \o\**


	4. Nate River

Ok, finalmente, o lemon :3Ok, finalmente, o lemon :3

**E praticamente só o lemon o.o**

**Ficou maior do que eu esperava. O final capítulo vai ser MUITO mais curto, creio eu...**

**Mas tudo bem.**

**Só porque é o lemon, resolvi pôr uma partezinha do capítulo passado, só pra me situar 8D**

**E... desculpa ae a demora x.x 'Cês sabem como é, lemon é aquilo, lê 3780543742 vezes, muda sempre e ainda não parece bom. Além disso, eu tava com uns... Problemas? Enfim. Vocês não se importam, né?**

**Oks, já enrolei bastante? Ótimo, tá ae a fic :3**

Tomei um banho rápido.

Resolvi que não me importaria mais. O projeto não me importava, eu não ia esperar mais.

Ser amigo do Mello nesses momentos é muito bom. Os impulsos são contagiantes.

Portanto, me vesti, saí do banheiro com esse intuito suicida e olhei diretamente para Near. Ele estava sentado, brincando com seus bonecos.

Sequer me olhou.

Eu o olhava como uma criança que olha um brinquedo que deseja comprar. Tê-lo seria quase um sonho realizado.

Mas claro, meus propósitos nada infantis eram...

– Matt?

– Eu?

– Por que está me olhando assim?

Sim, eu estava o secando e quase babando.

Mas era minha deixa.

Eu caminhei até ele exatamente como no meu sonho, aproximando nossos corpos com rapidez. Ele não conseguiu andar pra trás, como seria o reflexo natural, já que eu já o segurava. Sentíamos as respirações um do outro, rápidas, descompassadas, acelerando nossos corações a um ritmo alucinante. O rosto de Near mostrava uma expressão confusa e adorável, em um tom gracioso de vermelho.

Minha mão direita, eu deixei na cintura. A mão esquerda eu coloquei nos cabelos brancos e sedosos e o beijei com intensidade.

Não estava mais me importando com a possível catástrofe que aconteceria se ele não quisesse.

E ele me correspondia, agilmente. Segurava minha nuca como se pedisse para nunca mais parar.

As línguas entrelaçadas, massageando uma a outra. Os corpos quase sem espaço, como se quiséssemos nos fundir. Os corações em um ritmo único e acelerado, quase como uma música.

Nessa situação, eu considerava o pedido dele. Mas estávamos já sem fôlego, então tivemos que romper o beijo. Puxamos o ar com força. Ele estava muito vermelho, por vergonha, provavelmente.

E eu ainda querendo mais.

Não rompemos o contato físico. Eu ainda sentia os fios sedosos na mão esquerda e a cintura delgada envolta pelo meu braço. As mãos frias continuavam apoiadas no meu pescoço.

Como eu queria aquele garoto para mim...

A minha mão esquerda escorregou suavemente até o ombro dele e eu voltei a beijá-lo. Um beijo intenso, selvagem, quente, com direito a mordidinhas de Near em meu lábio inferior.

Desci a boca até o pescoço alvo. Pele tão macia, quente, convidativa...

Abria os botões da camisa dele devagar, descendo a boca até o peito e ao abdômen.

Os suspiros aumentavam, até virarem gemidos lânguidos.

Eles me hipnotizavam.

Tirei a minha camisa.

Ele perdia a pose impassível enquanto eu fazia aquilo com ele...

"Aquilo". O pensamento me pegou desprevenido. O que era "aquilo"? Era certo? Eu devia fazer "aquilo" com ele?

Por alguns segundos, eu parei e me ergui. Olhei bem para ele.

Peitos nus, pernas encaixadas, respirações aceleradíssimas.

Se a Stuart entrasse, seria muito constrangedor.

Com um grande esforço, abandonei aquele corpo para trancar a porta.

– Estava me preocupando e... – Comecei. Mas tive que me calar, pois Near me puxou para continuar o beijo. De um jeito extremamente ousado, atípico de Near... Mas eu gostei. E meu receio anterior se dissipou.

Ele não se importava ou nem sequer pensava nisso. Por que eu devia?

– Não devia ter feito isso... – Eu sussurrei, com um sorriso malicioso, descendo a mão na lateral do quadril dele, provocante. Já adentrava a calça.

– Por quê? – Ele disse, com uma voz rouca, rente à minha orelha – Me mostra. – E mordeu de leve meu lóbulo, sugando sensualmente.

Rá, foi meu estopim.

O beijei, apaixonadamente. Minhas mãos o exploravam por completo. Eu estava totalmente extasiado e me entregava cada vez mais à luxúria, ao prazer que ele me proporcionava.

Sentia uma perda de controle, uma inconsciência por chegar. E não me importava.

Perdia-me cada vez mais naquele momento.

Near parecia entregue... Deixava-me explorar cada pedacinho de seu corpo com as mãos e cada canto de sua boca com a língua.

Acabamos caindo na cama, talvez as pernas bambas tenham ajudado... Mas não perdi o ritmo, me posicionei acima dele.

E beijei com vigor cada milímetro de pele branca exposta, deixando um rastro róseo. Como era fácil manchar aquela pele.

– Ah... Matt... – Em um gemido, meu nome saiu daquela boca avermelhada pelos beijos fortes. Tive que morder meus lábios.

Lambia, beijava, passava os dentes de leve e me deliciava com o gosto daquela pele aveludada. Suspiros e leves gemidos apenas me impeliam a continuar.

Em um momento insano e cego de paixão, arranquei a calça do corpo do garoto gênio. No corpo alvo, só restara a pequena peça íntima.

Desci os lábios, beijando as coxas, lambendo, e puxei sua última peça com os dentes. Desci as pernas dele, olhando Near fechar os olhos, em uma expressão tão linda...

Subi o corpo dele sem tirar a língua dele. Até chegar naquela boca trêmula, pedinte, a qual beijei com força.

Enquanto isso, passava a mão por aquele corpo completamente nu, por aquele corpo belo e nu...

A palavra que definiria meu estado naquele momento era delirante.

Minha mão deslizou até o membro. Com ele entre meus dedos, iniciei o movimento vai-e-vem, em um ritmo lento.

– Aaaaaaahm...

Minha boca se ocupava com o peito, sugando o mamilo. Eu aumentava o ritmo.

– Aaaaaaah Matt...

– Near...

Escapou da minha boca. Eu não conseguia ficar quieto, ouvindo a voz melodiosa, os gemidos arrepiantes. E mais rápido.

– Aaaaaah... Aaah...

– Huumm...

Mais rápido. Eu acompanhava os gemidos inconscientemente.

– Ahm... Aaah...

E estavam cada vez mais longe. E minha calça mais apertada. E meu coração mais rápido. E meu corpo fervendo em desejo.

E mais rápido.

– MATT, AAAAH... – Near arqueou o corpo e gritou.

Ele estava tão lindo em seu êxtase...

Diminui o ritmo...

A pressão estava forte demais, eu tive que abrir a calça.

Near estava completamente tonto, não estava acostumado com tamanhas sensações.

Deixei minha calça cair.

Near estava ofegante à minha frente.

O beijei mais uma vez. Eu esperava juntar coragem para poder começar a prepará-lo... Eu sabia que ele queria, mas ele não estava preparado para o que iria acontecer.

O olhei. O olhei profundamente. Como ele estava diferente! A frieza, a indiferença, o jeito impassível. Tudo jogado pelo chão do quarto, como nossas roupas.

– Frieza e indiferença... – Balbuciei, sem perceber. Near entendeu-me.

– Estão mortas, a partir do momento que você me tocou. Near está morto. Chame-me de Nate River. – Ele sorria, calorosamente.

– Prazer... Mail Jeevas. – Eu retribuí o sorriso.

Sem mais nomes falsos, sem mais indiferença, sem mais covardia, sem mais meias-verdades.

Nossas almas estavam nuas, como nossos corpos.

Introduzi um dedo. Ele se contraiu, com um forte receio.

– Isso vai doer um pouco... Mas vai passar... Confie em mim.

Ele relaxou completamente e, aos poucos, introduzi o segundo e o terceiro. Ele ainda sentia o desconforto, mas era natural...

Julgando pela expressão, eu diria que ele já se acostumou... Mas eu não queria correr riscos de machucá-lo.

– Está tudo bem?

– Melhor... Acho que estou pronto. – Near falou, com um fio de voz.

Eu, então, o abracei e penetrei.

Alguma coisa aconteceu, alguém gemeu, alguém gritou, foi difícil permanecer com todos os sentidos em alerta. Só senti um aperto, um aconchego... Foi bom.

Near segurava com força o lençol. Mordia o lábio inferior e me mostrava que sentia dor... Mas queria continuar.

Gradativamente, eu movia o quadril. Inconscientemente. Satisfatoriamente...

Near mudou de expressão. Já não demonstrava um traço de dor... Mas sim prazer. Puro prazer.

Meu quadril, por si, aumentava loucamente a velocidade. Eu sequer me mantinha concentrado, tantas sensações, tantos sentimentos. Meu coração dava voltas, e eu não sabia o que mais me afetava: o fato de estar fazendo aquilo ou o fato de amar o garoto com quem estava fazendo aquilo.

Creio que fosse a segunda opção.

Já não agüentava mais, o clímax chegou. Para nós dois.

Retirei-me dele e caí, exausto, no lado vazio da cama. Estávamos ofegantes, sujos, tremendo um pouco pelas sensações e... Apaixonados. Sim, apaixonados. Aquilo foi apenas uma forma de concretizar isso.

Eu concluí isso com um grande sorriso.

**Uma vez a mãe da Janão disse que ela escrevia lemon bem (?). Ela acreditou.**

**Ok, primeiro lemon. Pensem nisso, oks? .-.**

**E eu, na verdade, não tava querendo focar muito no lemon, eu só pus porque é a maior prova de amor e blábláblá, clichê clichê clichê. Eu tava mais a fim de mostrar os sentimentos do Matt no extremo da relação. Se eu não consegui, peço perdão. .--.**

**E agora vocês perguntam, se o Matt ia fazer isso, por que se vestiu?**

**Bem... Ele não imaginava que chegaria a isso 8D**

**E agradeço às mesmas pessoas de sempre: Lê, Julia, Ray, Débby e a beta fodona Luzão. :3**

**E, claaaramente, àquelas que mandaram reviews :D Eu adorei todas e fiquei muito, muito, mas muuuuito feliz com elas 8D**

**E agradeço àquelas que tão lendo a fic, mas não têm login e não podem mandar review porque eu sou uma besta e num sei desbloquear o.o**

**Enfim, todos que gostaram desta fanfiction, feita com todo o carinho e amor possível -leva tapas-**

QUE DEUS ABENÇOE VOCÊS :D -apanha- Fui 8D 


	5. Desfecho Final

YOOOOOOYOOOOOO

**CARA**

**ALELUIA, chegamos ao final u.u/**

**E nem ficou tão menor como eu achei.**

**Então, chegamos ao fim. Já que é o último capítulo, eu acho que não preciso enrolar tanto, né? Vam'lá então. :D**

Eu o abracei e ficamos assim por um tempo. Ele com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito e eu envolvendo-o com meus braços.

– Vem cá. – Eu me levantei e o puxei – Precisamos de um banho.

– Mas mas mas... – Near parecia um bocado vermelho. Depois do que aconteceu, ele ainda ficava assim? Que fofo.

– Sem 'mas'. Chega aqui. – Eu sorria.

Entramos diretamente no banho.

– Você... Acha que alguém nos escutou? – Ele perguntou, um pouco receoso. Definitivamente, era Nate quem falava.

– Não sei... Mas deixemos pra nos preocuparmos com isso depois. – Eu liguei a água quente. Mas isso também me preocupava, a Stuart não ouviu nada? Depois de tudo? A mulher estava ficando surda, provavelmente.

Foi um banho quente e relaxante. Eu saí antes, para arrumar tudo.

Estava tudo um bocado sujo e bagunçado. Fui arrumar logo, lavando o que era necessário e ponto tudo em seus devidos lugares. Aos poucos, os resquícios materiais daquela noite foram sumindo.

Não posso dizer o mesmo das sensações.

Os outros dias se resumem em... maravilhosos. O projeto foi muito bem feito, ficamos muito satisfeitos com o resultado. Conheci melhor Nate River, visitamos o penhasco novamente... Eu o agarrei, mas isso vocês já deviam saber. E as noites... Ah, aquele quarto agora tem mais histórias pra contar. E confirmei, a velha é surda. Graças a Deus.

Todos esses dias, eu pensava e pensava no livro, na planta. A planta era comparável com Near. Mas seria com Nate River?

"Planta de beleza estonteante, é do tipo que você conseguiria olhar por dias. Não se compara a nenhuma outra planta, seja em localização, beleza ou estrutura."

Sim, seria.

E o resto da semana se passou maravilhosamente bem.

Porém, nada dura para sempre.

Não estávamos exatamente ansiosos para voltar à Wammy's. Sabíamos que seria difícil continuar o relacionamento.

Portanto, eu segurei a mão dele na limusine. Ele me abraçou.

Sem palavras, expressões, gestos. Apenas ficamos assim, sentindo um ao outro... Já que seria difícil conseguir fazê-lo novamente.

Fomos ao aeroporto.

– Então... Acabou?

Nate parecia desapontado. Ele sabia que voltaria a ser Near.

– Não... – Eu sorri e o beijei – Nunca vai acabar.

E voltamos para Wammy's.

--

Mello corria pela mansão como um enlouquecido. Ficou tão poucos dias de gesso, mas ainda assim, deve ter sentido muita falta de poder andar livremente.

– MATT MATT MATT! Bem-vindo de volta! – Ele estava um bocado abobalhado.

– O... brigado?

– Ah. Como foi a viagem? – Ele voltou a si.

– Você tinha razão. Near é muito fechado. Mas o projeto em si foi bom... – Por que dizer a ele sobre Nate?

– É, bem.

– Então, quer jogar uma partida de futebol?

– Claro, vamos lá!

E os dias se seguiram. É desnecessário dizer que Nate voltou a ser Near. Mal nos víamos, por causa de Mello e sua rivalidade quase doentia. Ok, estou dando uma de bonzinho. O Mello é doente para vencer o Near.

À noite, porém, era diferente. À noite, eu e Nate nos encontrávamos... À noite, nos revelávamos um ao outro. Amantes, namorados, parceiros, chame do que quiser. O importante é que nós nos amamos muito.

Cada dia mais e mais...

Final fluffy, ok :3

**Eu gosto .-.**

**E… Gostei do resultado da fic :D**

**Sério, pô /-/**

**Tá, bandichato '-' Vou acabar dando um agradecimento geral:**

**Agradeço a GERAL. Q**

**HEHEHE  
Não teve graça, eu sei.**

**(Luzão, Rayzão, Débby, Lady Aska, Julia e Misora, vocês são demais '-')**

**Fui o/**


End file.
